Tamers: New Chosen Ones
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Worlds were starting to bleed over. The sensitive balance that kept them apart is fading and one traveler takes it upon himself to protect this balance. Decades after saving his own world Naruto takes to traveling between worlds helping their chosen heroes. Once more Naruto aids the chosen children to protect both the human and digital world from evil.
1. The Blond and the Coronamon

Tamers: New Destined Ones

0  
>NarutoxHarem<br>0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

000

Author's Note

000

Last time I worked on this story was three years ago. As you can see I am coming back to the old stories and fixing them up. As I promised no story is forgotten.

000

Story Start

000

The Digital world was ever growing and expanding to other parallel worlds. And with each generation a new evil seem determined to rise and cause Chaos. The digital world data was imperative in the next step of digital offense. So of course there was in need of new destined children whose spirits could harmonize with digital monsters and become defenders of the Earth. So far Naruto wondered if he should bother with the chosen ones in this area or should he search for more. So far he was monitoring the boy reminded him of another Chosen child, Taichi the child of Courage. Goggles, fire elemental Digimon that was also dinosaur type, but he was...a little weird. He was about 15, with brown hair and huge yellow goggle with white pants and a blue hoodie.

Like always he was in that little shed where he had his digital partner, a large red dinosaur by the name of Guilmon who seemed to have a taste for bread. The Digimon was surprisingly childlike and as Naruto tried to scan the data in his Digitalvice the waves he got were an anomaly. As far as Naruto could recall he never heard of this Digimon so he had suspicion that old code from the previous digital world had evolved and he was given a new form somehow.

The blond really wasn't impressed by the chosen one before him. This chosen one seemed intent on treating his partner more like a pet then anything. Didn't he watch the damn cartoon? Sure the executives meddle and the final product end up having a lot of narm and unnecessary edits but the core messages should have still been there. Naruto registered his digital partners' thoughts and mentally told them that he was moving on to the next area soon. He like the other boy were going to need a wakeup call soon. Instead of using one of his usual methods of teleportation Naruto decided to use old fashion super speed. Leaving down from the tree he landed on the pavement and sped forward as the trash on the ground and the leaves from the trees were kicked up in the wind.

He easily dodged and sped around the civilian populous who didn't register him as nothing more than a burst of wind. With little effort he leaped off the sidewalk and flew over several cards that were currently stopped at a red light. He continued down the street when the cry of a small child caught his attention. The child was probably no more than four and walking down the street when she had let go of her balloon. The parents tried to calm down the little girl to no avail. Seeing how his current Morality was affirmed as heroic he made a sharp ninety-degree turn as he leaped on a trashcan and shot up in the air cause it to jangle slightly as he caught the balloon. In an instant he had returned the balloon and tied to her finger and was off with no one the wiser.

Out of the corner of the eye he was able to briefly catch the site of the happy girl and confused as hell looks her parents were wearing. He had firmly planted himself outside the room of the second chosen one as he continued listening in. Unlike the previous boy Takato Matsuda this boy seemed a little bit more sensible. Though what kept him from being the best candidate out of the three was that he was a pacifist. Lee Jianliang, who Naruto decided to call Henry as per his habit of giving people nicknames; often which seemed to piss them off mind you out of the three seemed to have the most respect for the digital bond. Not the most understanding but treated his Digimon as a Digimon, well somewhat but with only two other candidates comparison was hard to accurately gauge. His Digimon partner Terriermon was a hybrid type composed of rabbit and dog like features. It was a light color Digimon with green features on his large floppy ears and neck.

The blond decided it was time to try to get the three of them into the same area and explain the situation. Didn't the boy realize that he was causing more harm than good. What did he think was going to happen when Rogue Digimon started showing up and attacking people?

The sounds of battle on the outskirts of the city didn't escape Naruto's ears. This time he did decide to teleport and rested on top of a fence. The most promising and battle prepared of the trio who had a working link were also the ones who had the lowest partnership understanding. Naruto watched rookie versus rookie as he gauged the last of the three partnerships. The Digimon in question was a Renamon,She stood at what appeared to be either just seven feet tall or a little below it. All of her paws were covered in a soft white fur, and were adorned with 3 black claws. While her hind paws were shaped just as any fox's, her forepaws were separated so that she was able to hold things with them. On top of that, both of her forepaws were adorned with purple fingerless gloves that nearly extended up to her shoulders, each glove adorned with a yin-yang symbol. The fur on her belly and up was the same white as her paws, disappearing under a mane of white fur which encased her entire neck. The rest of her legs and torso were covered in a golden yellow fur, with the exception of purple yin-yang shaped fur on her outer thighs. Coming out of the junction where her arms met her shoulders, three golden spikes of fur shot out backwards, slightly fanning out. Her tail could have slightly dragged on the ground if she let it, and was a mass of fluffy golden-yellow fur until the tip, which was once more white. Her ears were long, narrow and golden-yellow furred as well until the tips, which were white. Her muzzle tapered off into a dainty black nose and a small mouth, and she had what appeared to be a zig-zag of purple fur under her eyes. And her eyes...they were what truly caught his attention. Floating in a black abyss, her glacier-blue pupils.

Naruto watched as the vixen summoned a hail of ice shards that rained down upon her opponent. Like always when her opponents were finished off she absorbed the mist like data. Like the others the girl was in her second year of high school, but went to a private all girls' school, but she was not one for dresses. She always seemed to be in a pair of short button-fly blue jeans along with a turquoise sleeveless top with a black a broken heart on the front. On her feet were red steel-toed sneakers, and buckles around her waist and leg. She was also wearing her hair in a ponytail.

Makino Ruki, loner, and the one who didn't see her digital partner as a living thing but a data whose sole purpose was to fight. Yeah, they definitely needed a shock to wake them up. So he sent the mental command to his partners to prepare for tomorrow.

By the time Naruto got to the park to put his plan in action he was surprised that two of the tamers were in the park. Not so surprising the Renamon was fighting Guilmon by her owner's wish. It seemed that fox Digimon was about to finish off the dinosaur Digimon when a resounding cry of, ''Stop it," came from the top of the hill nearby, it was Lee and his Terriermon.

"It's you," Takato said, apparently the two had already met.

"It's me, It's him, and aren't you happy to see us?" Terriermon asked with a giggle in his voice as he ran down to where they were.

"A Digimon," Ruki said, a little confused at this point, Renamon stood up next to her, just barely hiding her fatigue, "This is just crazy, they're popping up everywhere."

"You looked good there at the end, but didn't you feel silly rolling around in the dirt like that?" Terriermon asked the fox Digimon who could only respond with a look of confusion.

"It's not that smart to mouth off to someone bigger then you, you know," Henry said to Terriermon, a little annoyed that he was letting his mouth go out of control again.

"Lee, Momentai," Terriermon answered.

"You take it easy," Lee said before turning back to the other 2, "Just what are your Digimon fighting about anyway?"

"That's a stupid question, what else are Digimon supposed to do?" Ruki responded with a hint of annoyance.

"Whatever they want to do, they're not our slaves or pets," Lee stated, before Terriermon jumped up into his arms, "they're our friends, they just wanna do the same sort of things we do."

"Well Renamon wants to fight, so do I for that matter," Ruki stated but before she could walk off Naruto finally made his presence known.

''It looks like my fears were indeed justified. You three aren't cut it to be the Chosen Children." Naruto said with a yawn as he leaned forward from his position on the lamp post. He then teleported to the other side of them. "So there's only one way to handle this."

''What the!'' Ruki cried out after snatching out her digivice to skin the mysterious. ''No data? How can that be?''

''Because you won't find me in that database.'' He said as he tore the cloak off him to reveal his human form. ''And I'm afraid I'm going to have to delete your Digimon.''

''Like hell you will!'' The red-head cried out defiantly. ''Renamon! Walk all over him!''

''Yes Ruki!'' The vixen said submissively as she charged forward. ''Wisteria Punch!'' A ghostly blue light radiated from her fist as it was soon engulfed in a raging blue fire. She leaped into the air and attempted to strike the blond only for him to duck with ease. Landing behind him she attempted a spin kick only for the blond to catch her foot with ease.

''My turn!'' He said as he quickly channeled chakra with his other hand with hand seals as he spout out a small fox head of fire colliding with the Digimon and sending her flying back as if it was a combustive force.

'' Wait hold on! Can't we talk about this? There's no need to fight!" Lee pleaded as his words fell on deaf ears.

''The time for talk is over.'' He said as his eyes settle on the dinosaur Digimon whose ears seemed to raise and he began growling menacingly at the blond. To his surprise he didn't dodge the dinosaur's attack, a small sphere of fire with ease. Something was off about this Digimon.

''Guilmon stop! Don't do it!'' His tamer tried to plead with him, but the dinosaur's instincts seemed to be taken over.

Violet and green energy radiated from the blond's hand. Shooting out a small sphere it expended to the size of a bus as an orange bipedal feline like creature appeared. He was no taller than three feet tall with forest green eyes. On his chest was a tuff of hair befitting of a lion's mane and most of his hair was curled and stylized like flames. On his wrist were devises of some kind with a yellow center and red device around him kept together by black straps with the same kind of crown like device affixed to his head. "Coronamon delete them!" Naruto ordered as the flames began to radiate from his partner. It was time to see if those three had what it took after all.


	2. Dressing Down of the Tamers

Tamers: New Destined Ones

0  
>NarutoxHarem<br>0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

000

Author's Note

0000

Chapter 2 completely altered from the structure of the original story.

0000000

Story Start  
>00000000<p>

_Coronamon a rookie level lion type Beast Digimon. His attacks are petite Prominence and Corona flame. _

''Renamon what are you doing? It's just another rookie, don't disappoint me!''

''Terriermon stop! This isn't the way!''

''Guilmon you can't! You'll get hurt! Run away!''

The Digimon had no choice but to ignore the words of the tamers as they were fighting for their right to live. The Digimon before them was given the command to delete them and wouldn't stop unless his partner gave the order. ''Corona Flame!'' the Digimon let loose a ball of flame from its forehead erupted from its forehead and collided to the ground where the three Digimon were at.

''Pyro Sphere!'' Guilmon shouted as he launched a fireball at the lion who swayed to the left with a hop and dodged it.

''Power Paw!'' Renamon dashed forward as she attempted to land the powerful blow only for Coronamon to duck his head and used his skull to cushion the blow; not a dent or even a crack was present in its skull.

''Petite Prominence!" Coronamon countered and attacked as flames covered his body, smashing into Renamon on the side and sending her hurling to the ground with superficial burns.

''Blazing Fire!'' Terriermon fired an energy mouth from his blast that impacted with Coronamon's chest and not so much as a scratch was made. Not too long after Guilmon attacked again. By the look in his eyes the Digimon was reacting by extinct, as if it was possessed.

''Pyro Sphere!'' Once more the ball of fire erupted from his mouth to which Coronamon leaned over the attack and dropped down to the ground causing an audible thud, it's powerful body causing cracks in the foundation. Terriermon fired off another blazing fire to which Coronamon reacted with Corona flame and smothered the attack. With a punch he smashed the smaller bunny like Digimon into the dinosaur Digimon sending them both crashing into a tree.

''Digi-modify! Speed Activate! Hyper Chip activate!''

''To the side!'' Naruto's voiced echoed as Coronamon was able to move out of the way of the speedy fox Digimon's Power Paw. Landing hands first as a result of missing her attack she used the momentum to maneuver herself around as she went on the offensive. Once more Coronamon readied a Petite Prominence.

''Digi-modify! Agumon's Frozen Wind activate!'' it seemed like the Ruki girl had a plan as well. She was skilled but lacked heart unfortunately. As such Renamon used Snow Agumon's Frozen wind attack, a burst similar to the regular Agumon's pepper breath but formed of Ice. Though despite the power boost from one of the earlier modified cards it didn't compared to the more powerful and experienced Digimon as it consumed the attack. When the attack dissipated the lion began searching the area to see where the Fox Digimon had gone.

''Pyro Sphere!''

''Terrier Tornado!''

''Fire Wall!'' Coronamon spewed out an encroaching wall of flames that ate away at the attack. As he prepared to counter the two Digimon he was blindsided by a hail of Diamond Storm as it impacted the side of his face as it broke his concentration slightly.

"Coronamon…40%." Naruto ordered as his partner jumped back and tossed him a quizzically look.

"A bit overkill don't you think?" he wondered.

"We're not here for games." Naruto answered with a smirk. "So let's end this."

"If you say so." The lion Digimon remarked as he suddenly disappeared from sight. Before the others could attack the lion Digimon landed a screw kick into Guilmon sending him flying across the area.

"Guilmon no!"

"Corona Knuckle!" instantly he switched targets and let loose a series of firey punches reducing the Terriermon in the same beaten state as the Guilmon. He turned his attention to the Renamon stretched out her arms and started to call the name of her attack "Diamond Sto..." before being cut off as Coronamon launched the Corona flame . " The fire ball hit Renamon dead on before she could complete her attack, sending her hurtling into the ground.

Ruki let out a small growl and started grinding her teeth together before turning to Renamon. "What are you doing? Are you trying to make me look bad?"

Hearing Ruki degrading Renamon, Naruto just let out a sigh "Your Renamon would have been more than a proper match for Corona if she had proper training. Diamond storm may be powerful but a Pokemon like her should be better trained to make use of her speed and agility. A proper tamer would know this."

Ruki clenched her fist and glared at Naruto "Who are you to lecture me? I'm the best there is." She then turned towards Renamon "Renamon, you know what I expect."

Renamon slowly pulled herself out of the ground and charged at full speed towards Coronamon before jumping into the air. Her paws started to glow a ghostly blue before being engulfed in blue flames. Renamon started descending towards Coronamon at full speed with a cry of "Power Paw!"

Coronamon easily dodged the attack grabbing her wrist and flinging her across the field where he flung the other Digimon.

"Corona flame." Once more the Fox Digimon proved her speed by leaping over the attack, causing it to flicker to the target behind her Terriermon.

Lee ran over to Terriermon crying out "No." At that point a bright light was emitted from his digivice. A voice the spoke out of the digivice "Digivolution."

Large streams of green digital data started racing around Terriermon forming what looked to be a large green egg of swirling data. "Terriermon digivolved too..." Inside the shell of data Terriermon's skin was peeling off of himself revealing green square lines covering a slightly darker green glowing form of Terriermon. Terriermon's form then started to change as new skin was placed on his new form. The green shell of data exploded revealing a larger bunny Digimon with a green head and ears. He had Gatling guns for hand and was wearing blue jeans. "Gargomon!" the now champion level Digimon tanked the burst of flame.

Takato stared at Gargomon in awe "That's Terriermon, no way."

Lee just looked on, concern evident on his face "He promised me he wouldn't do it."

Ruki seeing that Terriermon had just digivolved pulled her digivice out as a holographic image of Gargomon appeared above the screen. "Gargomon, Terriermon's champion form, what a difference. Attacks are Gargo Laser and Bunny Pummel."

Naruto just watched as Gargomon just continued to fire off shots randomly without stopping.

Naruto then just turned his head towards Coronamon. "I was afraid of this outcome. With no battle experience he's no better than a wild berserk. "

Gargomon turned around and pointed his Gatling gun at them. Everyone held their breath as they saw Gargomon pointing his Gatling gun at them. Naruto and Coronamon jumped out of the way narrowly evading the shots being fired off. Once the shots moved on away from him every one let out their held breath.

The newly transformed champion began firing about wildly. Lee and Takato were currently hiding behind one of the cars with Guilmon close by. Lee looked out from his hiding spot and looked at Gargomon. "This is crazy it's like he was never Terriermon at all."

Naruto was still watching Gargomon firing off shots randomly. "Coronamon be ready to take him out on my command." At that point he saw Gargomon point his Gatling guns at Ruki. Seeing the guns pointed at her Ruki just seemed to freeze up. Naruto cursed as he ran up to her, just as Gargomon started to fire off shots again Naruto launched himself and grabbed Ruki by the waste and leaped out of the way with the attack.

He dropped down far out of the range of the fire. "Idiot, don't just stand still shellshocked, you could have gotten yourself killed."

"S-Shut up." Ruki asked, craning her head to hide the blush on her cheeks. "I didn't ask for your help. Don't think this will change anything."

"Stubborn." Naruto remarked with a scoff. "Corona…end this now." He said as his partner seemed more content with dodging between the bullet fire.

"Aaw, looks like play time is over." Coronamon remarked as he charged forward and hit with a full power Corona Knuckle knocked the Digimon off its feet. Seconds later the Digimon had dedigivolved into his rookie form.

000000000000000000

"And this further proves my point." Naruto began as Coronamon joined his side. "Tell me, Lee-san was it, do you understand why your Digimon went berserk upon Digivolving to the Champion level?"

"Yes, it was because he was forced to fight!" he naively answered.

"You are incorrect, the reason Terriermon went berserk tonight is because he was simply not ready for the power of Gargomon. He has had no training or battle experience meaning he was not ready for the Champion level. When it comes to Digimon they can only properly prepare themselves for this by having experience...gained by battling others. The type of experience needed depends on the sect type of Digimon and considered he's a chosen Digimon of a chosen partner he doesn't have the luxury of being pacifist. I've been observing all of you for some time now and none of you are prepared for what's to come. Such naivety will endanger those you care about; you're choosing to put your family in danger."

Henry's eyes to widen before he glared at Naruto. "What do you mean? How am I voluntarily endangering my family?"

"Damnit its annoying how clueless you lot are. Have you not noticed that the wild ones seemed to always appear near one of you three or manage to track you down? They will primarily target other Digimon before anything else. Think about it, your Digimon partner lives with you and without any combat experience he can't even beat another rookie let alone a Champion. Either you grow up and start training him or you give him up. This isn't just something you can ignore.

All was quiet for a few moments until Takato spoke up quietly. "Man...that was harsh."

On the other side of Rika, Renamon snorted before responding. "That may be, but it still needed to be said...that boy Henry would only endanger everyone around him by refusing to fight, as we have all seen tonight."

"Don't think I'm done yet." Naruto said as he turned his attention to Takato. "You're just as bad."

"M-Me?" Takato stammered.

"You treat your Digimon as nothing more than a mere pet. He is not a lost kitten or a dog. He is a Digimon, a dinosaur type meaning more so then most other Digimon types he's built for combat. For whatever reason his development is stunted in comparison to other chosen partners so now more than ever he needs proper training and guidance. You seem to be the most clueless of the three going on and you'll put your family in danger as well. If you don't wise up to what's going on you'll lose everything."

With that he finally turned his attention to Ruki. "And you, you're a real piece of work. Despite their feelings they at least seem to care about their partners. You, you see yours as nothing but data and you underestimate an enemy's high on your all arrogance over some stupid card game. You assumed my Coronamon would be easy prey without even considering how much he has trained in this form. Not all members of the safe species carrying the same power level. Time and experience being the biggest two factors of a Digimon's strength. If you recall earlier during our fight I told Coronamon 40%. It only took him forty percent of his power to easily overpower three Digimon of the same level who were fighting him at the same time." Naruto said, stunning Rika, she couldn't believe that the power gap between their Digimon was that large. "You're properly the most problematic because all your knowledge relies on the damn card game. You're not even aware your partner is on the fast path to a dark Digivolution. If that were to happen she would become a monstrous Digimon that wouldn't hesitate to kill you and everyone nearby until she destroyed everything or until she was deleted. I'm giving you all one last chance to prove yourselves or I will be force to break your bonds." He ended as he and the Coronamon left in a swirl of leaves.

With his parting words fresh in their minds the would be tamers went on their way. Each thinking about the words Naruto had left them with.


	3. Rise Kyubimon

Tamers: New Destined Ones

0000000

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

0000000

Story Start

00000000

"Calumon zoom, Calumon zoom zoom."

"Something told me I was going to regret this decision." Naruto murmured to himself. The voice speaking was a Digimon, a small white Digimon with small ears on top of its head with a purple rim around the tip of them. It also had large sparkly green eyes and an upside-down red triangle on its forehead with a smaller black triangle on each of the sides of the triangle. The Digimon called itself Calumon and for all intents of purposes developmentally he seemed like he was five or six years old either way the eternally happy and bubbly Digimon didn't have a partner in sight and it was dangerous to leave him unattended so Naruto befriended him in a matter of speaking. That was how Naruto found himself in the custody of the Digimon keeping him busy with so called games while he tried and figure out a solution. "Hey Calumon…how about we play hide and seek?" he asked as he glanced around the park area. This place was big enough to have enough places to keep the Digimon out of sight while giving him a few moments to himself.

A scowl appeared to be ever present on Ruki's face as they traveled through Shinjuku Central Park, one of the frequent hot spots of the emerging Digimon. She silently fueled as Naruto's dressing down replayed through her mind fueling her current course of action. Her pride bruised, she was going to prove her status as the best and have Renamon stomp Coronamon. "I'll show him." At that point Renamon fazed in beside her. Ruki turned her head towards Renamon and narrowed her eyes at her "Any sign of him."

Renamon nodded her head before pointing down a path. "I found the Tamer deep within the restricted section of the Park on the eastern side." Frequent damage from both battles and sightings of strange animals had resulted in part of the park closed and sectioned off for a pending investigation. At this rate the entire park would be closed down soon for a full scale investigation as current sightings of Digimon and the incidents were being filed under a combination of mass hallucinations and bombing maniacs.

Ruki looked down that path with a smirk on her face. "About time we found them." Ruki then continued down the path while Renamon fazed out of existence. Ruki continued down the path until she caught side of the blond. He had his eyes closed and he was leaning against a tree slightly, his hand placed on it.

"So how much longer are you just doing to stand there and gape?" Hearing this Ruki walked out from behind the tree. "Makino-san something told me you'd be the first of the three I encounter."

"Look, I don't have time to waste I'm just here to finish our battle yesterday."

"Here to prove me wrong? You're wasting your time considering all your experience is based off a card game and fighting rookies and weak champions. If you wish for a rematch you have to take to heart this one statement. Without developing a meaningful bond with your bond you can't hope to progress any further."

"Meaningful bond? Digimon are just data and nothing more. So are we going to fight or not?"

Naruto shook his head and turned away. "It appears you still don't understand."

"Hey!" Ruki called out only for him to disappear in a gust of wind. Dumb founded she stood there for a few seconds before she narrowed her eyes and clenched her fist. She was going to show him. She was going to make sure Renamon grew stronger and Digivolve then she'll show that blond bastard once and for all who was the best.

As if something read her mind, the holographic compass on her digital device flickered to life pointing her in the direction of a signal. A small smirk appeared on Ruki's face 'Perfect.' She then lifted her head up and asked, "Are you ready?"

At that point Renamon phased leaning against the tree with her arms crossed over her chest before lifting her head up towards Ruki. "Always." The signal was tracked until they reached a creature flying high above the lake. From first glance the Digimon's appearance was rather demonic with a large out stretched snout and four crimson slanted eyes, two on each side of his slick and sharp angled head. The draconic appearance of the creature continued on with large seraphic wings with holes in the wings. By far the creature was the largest Digimon to have come to the real world. Its long and elongated limbs were attached to crimson claws and a long elongated tail which end resembled a closed claw.

Seeing the Digimon in front of her Ruki pulls out her digivice and points it at the Digimon. A holographic image of it appears before Ruki read off the information on it, "Devidramon a Dark Dragon Digimon . Champion level. Attacks are Crimson Claw and Demonic Gale."

The Devidramon landed on the ground and trained its eyes on the duo. It was then it growled out the words, "**Tamer."** Ruki's eyes widened at this statement. **"This is going to be fun." ** It murmured as the cruel smile of the Digimon showed off its rows of teeth.

"Renamon, walk over all him." She ordered.

Devidramon began flying towards Renamon at top speed as Renamon opened the battle with a Diamond Storm. Devidramon spun and angled out of the way of the blast flying in an arc as it continued his attack towards Renamon.

Ruki pulls out a card and swipes sit through her digivice. "DIGIMODIFI... Frozen Wind, activate!" Renamon immediately follows up with a frozen wind attack that manages to nail Devidramon in its side freezing his right wing. "Now's your chance, finish him off."

Renamon leaped forward as her fists and feet were engulfed in a raging inferno of blue flames after glowing in a ghostly blue light, and then leaped forward. "Power paw." She launched him into the air with a series of kicks and slices. The Devidramon landed on the ground with a solid thud.

"These so called champions are jokes." Ruki remarked as she folded her arms. "Finish him already and absorb his data."

Renamon nodded as she raised her arms and focused on the downed Digimon. "Diamond sto…"

**"Red Eyes." **The Dramon type cried out as his eyes glowed and hit Renamon with a paralyzing gaze. The vixen found herself unable to move leaving her vulnerable. The Digimon then flapped his wings and took to the sky. **"Demonic Gale."** It began a high speed dive as it prepared to land an attack.

Ruki pulls out a card and swipes sit through her digivice. "DIGIMODIFI... Alias, activate!"

Just in time a clone of Renamon had appeared taking the brunt of the attack while the shockwave had sent the real Renamon spiraling back. The Dramon type circled around again as he prepared for another charge. "DIGIMODIFI... Hydro Blaster, activate!"

Renamon counters the attack with Shellmon's patent Hydro Blaster, the high pressure jets of water launched from the fox Digimon, but to Renamon's surprise her opponent twisted out of the way of her attack and aimed his focus on Ruki.

"RUKI!" Renamon dashed as she rushed to save her partner.

**"Crimson Nail!"** his claws flash as he prepared to slice Ruki up.

Frozen in fear Ruki stood there until suddenly Renamon had appeared between them. Ruki could only watch as her Digimon was slashed right in front of her. For a moment Ruki was stunned into silence unable to move. That was the first time one of the Digimon tried to attack her directly. She watched as Renamon slowly hobble to her feet. Ruki's eyes widened in realization as she saw blood pooling on the ground from Renamon's wounds.

"B-Blood…but…data can't…data can't bleed…" the words left her mouth as Renamon fell forward on all fours. "No…" Naruto's words from earlier played back in her mind. "Renamon, why'd you do it?"

Renamon just looks back at her "Because, you're my partner." Renamon then falls back down towards the ground as Ruki tries to catch her.

**"Done already? You partnered Digimon are as predictable as I've heard. I suppose I'll take your data and move on to the next one**." Devidramon spoke as he slowly made his way towards the fallen Renamon. After all one of the staples of this Digimon was his joy in tormenting his prey.

This was her fault. Renamon was going to die and it was her fault. She let her pride and arrogance blind her and now…and now. Tears threatened to fall from Ruki's eyes as it landed on Renamon.

"Ruki get away while you can."

Ruki continues to look down at Renamon while still down on her knees "No, don't go away. Please don't leave me."

Renamon replies weakly "I have to. Please go." Before slowly closing her eyes.

"**Crimson Claw!" **Devidramon it charged forward.

Calumon then appears out of nowhere and walks up behind Ruki with the triangle on his forehead glowing red slightly.

"Digivolution."

Large streams of blue digital data started racing around Renamon forming what looked to be a large blue egg of swirling data. "Renamon digivolve to..." Inside the shell of data Renamon's skin was peeling off of herself revealing blue square lines covering a slightly darker blue glowing form of Renamon. Renamon's form then started to change as new skin was placed on her new form. The blue shell of data exploded revealing a larger yellow nine tailed fox with a yin yang symbol on her head and the tips of her nine tails and her four paws were glowing a ghostly blue. "Kyubimon!"

The light radiating from the newly born champion caused Devidramon to jump back in pain.

Back on the battle ground Ruki just stairs at Kyubimon in shock "You did it, but how?"

Kyubimon replies without taking her eyes away from Devidramon. "It was you Ruki, You made me digivolve."

Calumon stairs up at Kyubimon while the red glow from the triangle fades away. "Game time."

Devidramon sends a toothy grin at Kyubimon. **"A challenge? I'm going to enjoy ripping you apart."** Once more the Digimon attacked with Crimson Nail.

Seeing this Kyubimon closes her eyes "I**ts payback time." **She then extends her nine tails as a ghostly blue fireball appears on the tip of each tail. Kyubimon then calls out "Fox Tail Inferno!" as she fires the nine blue fireballs at the draconic nailing several spots of its body causing it to hiss out in pain.

Before the Digimon could counter and recover Kyubimon jumps up towards it as a large blue flame then engulfed Kyubimon as she cried out "Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon then started spinning in a ball of flue flames before a dragon forms off it and head straight towards Devidramon. Devidramon lets out a scream while being engulfed in the flaming blue dragon before exploding into flakes of red digital data before turning blue and being absorbed by Kyubimon. The digital field then disappeared followed by Kyubimon landing in front of Ruki before speaking up "Ruki. Now do you understand?"

Ruki just nods her head "Yeah, at least I think I do."

Kyubimon then continued, "I couldn't Digivolve until you really cared about me, Ruki."

"It appears I was wrong about you Ruki-san, you have a heart after all." A voice lazily called from a nearby tree. The duo turned and their eyes landed on the form of Naruto rested on a tree branch as if it was a hammock. Raising his hand he acknowledges their presence.

"You…how long have you been there?" Ruki demanded with a faint growl to her voice. Her narrowed glance was met with a cheeky grin.

"I was here for a while and I was wondering if my words had gotten through to you. It looks like you were able to come to an epiphany on your own and bond with your partner." He rolled from the tree and landed on his feet with ease. He had closed the distance between them with ethereal speed as he stood before Ruki causing her to realize how tall the blond was. Her head had reached just below her chin and his disposition was different then their first encounter. "You still want that rematch?"

If Ruki was stunned by the sudden question she didn't show it. She merely adorned a familiar cocky smirk that was right at home on the face of the Ice Queen. "We'll take you and your partner on anytime." Now that Renamon could Digivolve she felt more than confident that their fight was going to play out differently.

"Tomorrow morning, this location at five PM then I'll see you then." Naruto remarked as once more he disappeared in a swirl of wind. Things from that point on were definitely going to be interesting.


End file.
